It Started With a Kiss
by outXhereXconfused
Summary: [Complete] Athrun and Cagalli indulged themselves that night, and a few weeks later...the surprise came. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed. ALSO: anyone who has the name Alex in their story as one of their kids (you'll know who I'm talking about soon) , I am not copying, I just liked how it sounded with the other name.

This story pretty much has little to no plot. I just had a craving to write a story about Cagalli being pregnant. Uh…I think that's all I had to say. Oh and

Cagalli might be out of character, but remember this is a life-changing and it is kind of scary if you think about it.

* * *

Their heavy breathing resounded in the dimly lit room as they trailed searing, pleasurable kisses on each other's exposed bodies. They wrestled each other, limbs tangling together and the sheets twisting along with them as their bodies melted together, infusing in a delicious, sensuous way.

He leaned down capturing her lips in a heated, yet, passionate kiss.

She moaned in his mouth as she once again felt his body press against hers.

**2 weeks later…**

"Is it ready? Has is been five minutes yet?"

"No, it's only been three."

"Oh god, this can't be happening! This-I mean-ugh! I'm too young to-"

"Cagalli…"

She stopped her nervous pacing and looked at the ex-pop princess.

"Have you told Athrun?"

Cagalli's eyes widened in sheer horror. She hadn't told him. "No, but I mean it's too soon to jump to conclusions, I mean, I've _always_ been irregular. M-maybe it's a false alarm," she sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than Lacus.

"Well, we'll know in two minutes," Lacus sighed. She had to say that when Cagalli came to her and told her that she missed her period she wasn't surprised. She wasn't surprised because she knew that Athrun living with Cagalli would eventually lead to them sleeping together. But she _was_ surprised to find that they were careless enough to not use protection.

"Oh god, if it's positive…how will I tell Athrun? How do I know that he won't freak out and leave? She gasped when she remembered something. "And what about Mana? A-and Kisaika? And Kira!?" she whimpered. Oh how she hated herself for putting herself in this mess. But come to think of it…it was also _Athrun's fault_! He was the bastard who started everything!

Lacus walked in front of the panicked blonde and hugged her. "It's alright Cagalli, everything will be alright, just remember you're not alone."

Cagalli's eyes watered. "Lacus…thank you. It means so much to me that you're here."

Lacus smiled. "I know Cagalli."

The timer went off and both of them snapped their heads in the direction of the timer.

Cagalli tensed immediately. This _thing, _this _stick_ would decide her fate.

Lacus glanced at the pregnancy test on the sink's counter and back at Cagalli. "Cagalli, the test?"

She gulped. "Ah…right…the test…" she slowly walked towards it, delaying the inevitable if just for a bit. She reached a shaking hand towards it-but pulled it back just as quickly. "Oh! I can't do it! I can't look!" she cried.

Lacus stood beside her. "Would you rather I look at it then?" she offered.

Cagalli nodded. "Would you please Lacus? I can't…I just can't…"

Lacus took in a deep breath and glanced at Cagalli before reaching for it. She looked down and saw it._ Oh._ "Cagalli…"

"Yes?"

"I-it's positive."

Kira walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He was walking back to the cabinet doors when something rectangular and white grabbed his attention. "What the…" he bent down and pulled it out of the trash bin. He turned it over and read the label; his eyes widened

"Cagalli you _must _calm down. I'm sure Athrun will accept full responsibility. He loves you and won't let you go through this alone," she said trying to sooth the crying girl.

Cagalli continued sobbing.

Lacus sighed. Right after she had told Cagalli the test was positive she had started crying, and hasn't stopped _since._ They were at Murrue's and Waltfields' mansion near the ocean. Kira had gone out recently saying he might take awhile, she only hoped he wouldn't come back early and find the discarded pregnancy test and box. "Cagalli, don't you think you should-" Lacus turned her head to see who had barged into the room…_Kira._

Cagalli looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

Kira looked at Lacus; his eye held nervousness, panic, and was out of breath. "Lacus…are you _pregnant!?_"

Both Cagalli's and Lacus' eyes widened-_crap, he did find it._

**PLANTS**

_"Please fasten your seatbelts, we will be leaving momentarily."_

Athrun Zala gave a tired sigh as he leaned back in his seat. He had come here to visit PLANTs and to represent ORB in one of the councils' meetings. Somehow, the meetings seemed to get worse and worse every time he came,_ and_, not to mention all the asinine people that came along with every meeting. He closed his eyes trying to get some sleep before arriving at Orb tomorrow morning.

**ORB**

"You're _WHAT!?_" Kira bellowed.

Cagalli cringed as did Lacus.

"Kira, please, calm down!"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! How in the hell can you ask me to 'calm down'?! Athrun…Cagalli…they…my…she's _pregnant?!!!_" he yelled disbelievingly.

After he had found the pregnancy test Lacus had tried to cover up for Cagalli, but, Cagalli being…well…_Cagalli_, she refused Lacus's help saying it would eventually come out in the open.

'Athrun that bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Kira yelled. Obviously he was in big brother mode, and was also over-protective.

"Kira please clam down," Lacus pleaded. At this point, she was just getting agitated.

He glanced at her then glared at Cagalli who was sitting on the edge of Lacus' bed playing idly with her hands. "And _you_, how can you sit there and not do anything?!" he asked infuriated.

Cagalli looked up. "Well what else do you expect me to do Kira?" she said coolly.

"What do I expect? I expect you to tell Athrun!" he snapped.

"I can't, he's still at the PLANTs."

"Well not for long! He comes back tomorrow."

Cagalli's eyes widened. Crap. How was she going to tell him? All the feelings that she had managed to suppress after crying for such a long time suddenly and without warning released themselves. Cagalli bent down and started to cry.

Lacus walked over to Cagalli, but not before giving Kira a glare. "There there Cagalli, it'll be okay. Athrun won't leave you. And we'll be there for support," she rubbed Cagalli's back.

Kira snorted. "Like hell he won't! Because if he does I swear I'll-"

"Kira!" Lacus scolded him and shot him an icy glare.

Kira gluped and stood there silently. He didn't know Lacus had it in her to throw such a glare.

Lacus turned her attention back to the trembling girl in her arms. "Cagalli, you're going to have to tell Athrun," she reminded softly.

"Dammit!" Cagalli sobbed as she clenched her fists. She could only hope that everything went well tomorrow.

Athrun walked down the shuttles' steps and looked around. That's weird, he thought. Wouldn't Cagalli usually be here to pick him up?

"Mr. Dino?"

He turned to see who had said his alias's name. "Yes?"

"Ms. Attha sends her apologies that she herself could not personally be here," he led Athrun to the backseat of a black limousine and opened the door. "This way sir."

"Thank you" Athrun slid in and the chauffeur closed the door. Athrun sighed as soon as he leaned his head against the tan, leather headrest. He was hoping that Cagalli would be the first person he saw from his return from the PLANTs. Oh well, he thought. He couldn't really complain. After all, the night they spent together two weeks ago…He grinned as that night's events replayed in his head.

Cagalli paced around the room. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. She stopped for a second in realization of what she had just said. Wow, did she just say that_ she couldn't do something_? That's a first. She glanced at the clock on her desk. He should be here in 15 minutes or so. Okay Cagalli, you can do this, she thought. Just treat it like an assignment. "Athrun, remember that one night we spent together before you left? Yeah, well, I'm pregnant." Okay there, that should do it. Very straight-forward. She shook her head. No, no. How about…

"Athrun you know how somethings aren't always 100 and sometimes those things that aren't that aren't a 100 have consequences?" No, not this one either…maybe…

"You know how we're going with the moment and somehow we don't stop and think about the consequences our actions might have?" she groaned in frustration. How in the hell was she going to tell him?

There was a knock at the door. "Cagalli? Athrun's here."

Cagalli immediately stopped pacing and stood still.

"Cagalli?" Lacus opened the door and found the blonde frozen in place-her right hand on her hip and her left hand up to her mouth, most likely biting her nails.

Cagalli looked up and turned to Lacus. "H-he's here?" she asked shakily.

Lacus nodded.

Athrun opened the door and stepped into the big room. He looked around-it felt like _forever_ since he was last here.

"Athrun!"

He turned to see Kira stalking towards him, angry as hell. "Kira? You're here? Is something wrong?"

"Ch, I'll tell you what's wrong you irresponsible bastard!"

Athrun blinked, clearly confused." What are you talking about?"

Kira stopped in front of Athrun and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. He glared at him venomously.

If looks could kill, I would be dead by now. No Gundam to kill me, just Kira, Athrun thought. "Kira, what's gotten into you?!"

"What's gotten into _me_? What's gotten into _you_?! You slept with my sister you bastard!" he accused.

Athruns'eyes immediately widened. "K-Kira, I can explain!"

"Explain?!" Kira snarled. "Okay, fine! Explain to me how Cagalli wound up-"

"KIRA YAMATO!" Cagalli yelled from the top of the stairs.

Both coordinators turned to look at her.

She grabbed the railing tightly as her hands clenched. "Lacus wants to see you…_now_," she said through clenched teeth.

Kira turned to look at Athrun one last time before he let him go. He turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs, mumbling something about him wanting to kick Athrun's ass for getting her pregnant.

Cagalli watched him leave and turned her attention to Athrun.

"What was that about?" he asked as he straightened out his collar.

"I'm sorry, it's just that he found out that…well…we slept together, and he also found out something else too," she walked down the steps and stood in front of Athrun.

"Something else? What else could he possibly find out about?" Athrun closed the distance between them and pulled Cagalli into an embrace. "I missed you," he whispered.

Cagalli couldn't fight off the blush that colored her face. "U-uh…I missed you too."

"Is that so?" Athrun leaned down to Capture Cagallis' lips in a non-chaste kiss.

Cagalli pulled away from the kiss and his embrace hesitantly and involuntarily.

"What's wrong?" he asked startled.

She bit her lip. How would he react? Oh god, well here goes…she thought. "Athrun, rememeber when…remember that night when we…you know…had sex?"

Athrun frowned. "Of course I remember. Why wouldn't I remember it?"

"Well…uh…"

"Cagalli, is something wrong? Did something happen while I was away?"

"Athrun I'm pregnant!" okay, that was rather blunt.

Athrun stiffened. "_What_?"

Cagalli looked up at him with pleading eyes. "I found out just yesterday," she whispered.

"Y-yesterday?" he cleared his throat, "W-who else knows?"

Cagalli looked away from him. "Lacus…and Kira."

So that's why Kira wanted to kill me, he thought.

"Athrun's not going to stay! Look at him! Look at how he's standing; he's not even touching her!" Kira hissed. He was about to walk to the head of the stairs when Lacus grabbed his arm.

"Kira don't! You need to give them time! Athrun will stay, _trust me_," she stressed.

Kira looked at them then at the pink-haired anxious eyes. He sighed. "Fine! But if nothing is going right then-"

"I know," Lacus smiled.

"Athrun, I'm so sorry!" Cagalli cried. "I should've been more careful! I should've stopped it!" she sobbed.

He looked at her perplexed. "Why are you blaming yourself? This isn't your fault."

"He better take responsibility," Kira hissed.

Lacus shushed him and continued to watch the impregnated couple from behind a wall at the head of the stairs.

"B-because it is! I should've, I should've-"Cagalli gasped when Athrun grabbed her arm and pulled her into an embrace again.

"It's okay Cagalli, this isn't your fault. It's _equally both our faults_, not just yours. I'll be here; I won't leave you alone because I love you too much to leave."

Cagalli's eyes widened. "A-Athrun," she cried as she hugged him tightly.

"You see Kira? Athrun would never leave her," Lacus whispered.

Kira sighed. She was right. He knew that Athrun would never leave his sister alone in a situation like this. He was just jealous or over protective…or both. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, you're right Lacus."

They both turned their attention back to Cagalli and Athrun as they made their way up the stairs.

**10 Months Later…**

Cagalli sighed as she leaned against the headrest of her king sized bed that she shared with her fiancée'. She raised her right hand up and stared lovingly at her ring.

"Cagalli, are you still awake?" Athrun called as he walked out from the bathroom from taking a shower.

She turned her head to see him. "Yeah, I'm still awake," she smiled lazily.

Athrun got into bed next to her and leaned his head against hers. "Hmm…you smell nice. I thought you didn't like girly stuff."

"I don't, but it helps me relax," she defended.

"Relax huh? What makes you think that we'll relax at this time of night?" he chuckled.

"Well tonight is _your_ turn. Mine was yesterday," she said as she nestled under the comfortable big burgundy covers.

"Ah, but you forget, _you_ need to breast-feed them because they don't like bottles."

Cagalli could see the smirk on his face without having to actually turn and see him. She huffed as she sat up. "You inconsiderable bastard."

"Aw, come one, don't get mad. I was just teasing," he whined.

"Teasing my ass," she muttered.

"Cagalli..."

She raised an eyebrow daring him to say what he was going to say. "What?"

He pushed her down and hovered above her.

She immediately blushed a deep red. "A-Athrun what are you-"

He silenced her with a passionate kiss.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her.

He pulled away out of breath to look at Cagalli beneath him. "You're the most precious thing in my life, you and them."

Cagalli smiled warmly at him. "And you are the most precious thing in my life too," she said. She brought him down for another kiss. Suddenly a monitor started cackling to life--babies' cries could be heard.

Athrun pulled away, "Looks like Via and Alex are crying for attention." He sat up and leaned against the headrest.

"Yeah," she threw the covers to the side and got out of bed. She was half-way toward the door when she didn't feel Athrun's presence behind her. She turned around and looked at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Cagalli narrowed her eyes, daring him to say that again.

Athrun grinned sheepishly, "Alright, alright, I'm going." He got out of bed and followed behind her. They walked out of their room and turned left and entered the next room.

"Alex, Via," Cagalli called as she neared the babies' crib. She leaned against the crib and picked up a crying girl.

Athrun picked up a crying boy. He rocked him as he gently patted his back. Alex looked just like Athrun, with the exception that his hair looked more black than navy-blue and that his eyes were a dark golden rather than green. He turned to see Cagalli rocking the crying girl to sleep.

Cagalli rocked Via slowly as she looked at her daughter. Her daughter looked exactly like Cagalli, except her eyes were green, like her fathers'.

After half an hour Alex and Via had fallen soundly asleep again. "Cagalli, it's 12:45, we should go to bed," Athrun whispered as he wrapped his arms around Cagallis' waist from behind.

Cagalli leaned against Athruns' chest and placed her hands over his—over looking their two babies. "Mmm…all right," she said. They walked back to their room and settled under the covers yet again. "Athrun…are you…are you really happy?"

He looked at her like she was crazy for even thinking that. 'Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? I'm engaged to the girl of my dreams, I already have a family with you, and I'm happy," he pulled her on to his chest and put his arm on her shoulder. "I love you Cagalli, never forget that."

She smiled. "I won't, ever." It's funny, how everything started with a simple kiss.

* * *

Okay, so this is my second fan fiction! It took a _really_ long time for me to come up with ideas, but I'm on a roll! Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought. And yes, I know it was sorta mushy and corny at the end. But hey, don't you think this is how they would be if they _were_ married? 


End file.
